Fitness has never been more prominent than it is today. Individuals therefore understand that maintaining a healthy lifestyle involves exercise among other things. While the act of exercising is important, it is also important that the exercising be accomplished in a healthy manner including the intake of fluids to prevent dehydration and ingestion of comestibles. However, carrying liquids and food while exercising and maintaining these items at a desired temperature can be challenging. Moreover, keeping track of multiple containers can be burdensome and difficult to carry and transport.